Una chica muy masculina
by Iunmo
Summary: "Me llamo Haruno Sakura, tengo dieciséis años y lo que más odio de ir al instituto es encontrarme con Uzumaki naruko, mi peor enemiga. Es simpática, está buena y tiene a todos los tíos a sus pies.¿Y sabéis lo peor? Que en realidad es un chico." NaruSaku.


**Una chica muy masculina**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Naruto es propiedad intelectual de Kishimoto Masashi y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro. No obstante, tampoco tolero el plagio._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: una clara diferencia<strong>

Uzumaki Naruko era una alumna muy peculiar.

Había llegado hace dos meses al instituto Kazebuyô, y ya desde el primer día había causado un gran revuelo entre los estudiantes.

La sección femenina admiraba y envidiaba sus ojos grandes y azules; su pelo largo y rubio, que siempre llevaba recogido en dos coletas; y su cuerpo bien desarrollado e imponente, que además tenía un bronceado muy bonito que la hacía parecer una modelo de revista.

A pesar de que el instituto tenía un uniforme, a los alumnos nuevos se les permitía llevar durante tres meses el del colegio anterior, y por eso la chica llevaba todavía el de su antigua escuela, que constaba de un polo de marinerita con un lazo rojo atado al cuello y una minifalda azul que volvía locos a todos los chicos de la sección masculina.

Su carácter era un tanto extraño: la mayor parte del tiempo era una chica extrovertida y alegre, con un dinamismo y entusiasmo que más de una vez había logrado motivar al alumnado cuando lo necesitaba, y que la había convertido en una de las chicas más populares del instituto, pero su personalidad rebelde la hacía discutir a menudo con otras chicas con tanta energía como ella, y la situación solía derivar en una gran bronca que se culminaba con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo mientras ambas rivales eran jaleadas por un corrillo de alumnos.

Haruno Sakura se veía muchas veces obligada a asistir a estos lamentables espectáculos, ya que era la delegada del curso al que iba Naruko, y como tal, debía poner orden entre el alumnado femenino a su cargo cuando había revuelo.

A Sakura esto no le hubiera importado demasiado, de no ser porque Naruko se metía en problemas constantemente, y uno de los deberes de Sakura como delegada era redactar cada semana un informe con los altercados que se habían producido en ese período de tiempo.

Antes de que Naruko viniera al instituto, la mayoría de las semanas el informe ni siquiera necesitaba realizarse, pues apenas había alumnas que causasen problemas. Ahora que la Uzumaki era una alumna más del Kazebuyô, la pobre Sakura tenía que tomar nota casi a diario de todos los barullos que organizaba la otra: desde pelearse con otras chicas a contestar mal e insultar a los profesores y, en una ocasión, hasta prenderle fuego a una papelera del patio. Naruko había insistido en que había sido un accidente, pero su excusa no resultó muy creíble, ya que era bastante difícil prenderle fuego a una papelera sin algo que no fuese inflamable, como unas cerillas o alcohol; y ambos objetos habían sido encontrados dentro de su mochila.

A pesar de todo, la chica siempre resultaba muy femenina, incluso cuando la interrumpían en plena pelea y todavía tenía sujeta a otra alumna por el cuello.

Sakura daba gracias al cielo de que las chicas y los chicos estuviesen separados en dos áreas distintas y de que por lo tanto ella sólo tuviera que encargarse de la femenina, porque si no era bastante probable que hubiera acabado muerta de tanto trabajar.

Encima, esa maldita Uzumaki la había mirado más de una vez con una sonrisa de superioridad que la ponía de los nervios y que la dejaba con ganas de arrearle un buen guantazo. Pero, como ya se ha dicho antes, Sakura era la delegada del curso, y las delegadas respetables no van por ahí dándoles de hostias a las tías que se creen superiores a ellas. Así pues, la chica debía conformarse con la dulce sensación que le producía entregar el informe semanal al director y repetirle semana tras semana tras semana la misma frase: "Esta semana sólo ha causado problemas Uzumaki Naruko, señor".

Sí aquella dichosa rubia formaba gran parte del día a día de Haruno Sakura.

-¿Has oído el nuevo rumor sobre Uzumaki Naruko?

-¡Sí, ya me lo han contado! Parece ser que esta semana se ha hecho la manicura francesa y se ha decorado las uñas con florecitas blancas. ¡Me muero de ganas de verlo!

Éste era el hilo de la conversación de dos alumnas que pasaban en ese momento al lado de Sakura, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal del instituto para regresar a sus casas tras una agotadora semana de clases. A Sakura le habría gustado ir con ellas, pero antes debía ir a la sala del consejo de estudiantes a comprobar que todos los documentos importantes con los que se había trabajado aquel día estuviesen en orden.

La chica giró la esquina del pasillo, y ya casi había llegado a su destino cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas:

-Vaya vaya, pero si es Haruno Sakura. Te estaba buscando.

Sakura se giró y vio a una chica rubia que estaba apoyada en la puerta de una de las taquillas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Naruko?

-¿Qué maneras son esas de dirigirse a los demás alumnos, delegada? –preguntó a su vez la rubia, abriendo la taquilla en la que estaba apoyada y sacando una bolsa de deporte de su interior-. Si sigues así, perderás el puesto.

-¿Vas a pedirme algo o simplemente quieres hacerme perder el tiempo? –preguntó Sakura procurando no inmutarse.

-Seré breve: como todo el mundo sabe, las alumnas nuevas pueden llevar el uniforme de su antigua escuela durante el primer mes de su estancia en este instituto. Dentro de una semana yo ya llevaré un mes, y necesitaré el uniforme que se lleva aquí. No sé qué haré con éste que llevo ahora. Hummm… -adoptó una falsa postura pensativa y se tocó la barbilla, fingiendo cavilar-. Bueno, supongo que lo donaré generosamente a la sección masculina para que mis admiradores lo corten en cachitos y lo repartan.

Sakura no sabía si Naruko hacía esos comentarios para chulearse o para ponerla de los nervios, pero pensaba que seguramente era la segunda opción.

-En fin –siguió diciendo la rubia-, como tú eres delegada, he supuesto que podrías conseguirme un uniforme de este instituto.

Se volvió para cerrar la taquilla y Sakura no pudo evitar mirarle las manos bronceadas: tal y como habían dicho las dos chicas de antes, la Uzumaki se había hecho la manicura francesa en las uñas y además se las había decorado con florecitas blancas.

-Haré una petición a la compañía que produce los uniformes de nuestro instituto para que envíe uno al consejo de delegados –aceptó Sakura-. Pero el dinero de la transacción tendrás que ponerlo tú.

-Descuida –respondió Naruko con una sonrisa radiante-. Lo haré siempre que a ti no se te olvide encargarlo, _pelirrosa despistada_.

Y diciendo esto, se perdió por la esquina del pasillo y desapareció de la vista de Sakura.

La chica se quedó plantada en mitad del corredor, incapaz de reaccionar por unos instantes. Pero pasado ese tiempo empezó a sentir la rabia bullir en su interior. ¿quién se creía que era esa puñetera rubia como para llamarla "pelirrosa despistada"? Sí, tenía el pelo teñido de color rosa chicle, algo que siempre había deseado desde pequeña. Pero ¿cómo que "despistada"? Ella, Haruno Sakura, se había esforzado curso tras curso para ser la primera de la clase y llegar así a ser delegada. Se había partido el culo estudiando para conseguir el puesto. ¿Acaso pensaba la Uzumaki que el título de delegada lo conseguía una persona cualquiera, no digamos una "despistada"? Bueno, pues si de verdad pensaba eso, era el deber de Sakura como supervisora de la sección femenina de su curso hacerla entrar en razón, ¿no? Y para eso no había nada mejor que una pequeña charla y luego una buena torta bien dada. La limpieza de la sala del consejo de delegados podía esperar.

Sakura estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas. (No hay más que releer el párrafo anterior para darse cuenta de que ya no pensaba de un modo racional).

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo. A esas horas de la tarde no había apenas alumnos en el instituto; nadie la vería abofetear a Naruko… Pero, para eso, primero tenía que encontrarla.

Dobló la misma esquina por la que había desaparecido unos segundos antes la rubia y empezó a recorrer el pasillo indecisa, sin saber muy bien por dónde debía empezar a buscar. Entonces recordó que, mientras hablaba con ella, la Uzumaki había sacado una bolsa de deporte de su taquilla. ¿Estaría entonces en los vestuarios?

Un chirrido de una puerta al abrirse la distrajo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Dirigió la mirada al lugar donde se había producido el sonido y vio con sorpresa que era Naruko la que había abierto la puerta, y la que ahora la estaba cerrando. La rucia no se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirrosa.

Sakura miró una última vez a ambos lados del corredor para asegurarse de que no había nadie (no quería testigos que presenciasen la bofetada que iba a arrearle a la Uzumaki) y luego, con una sonrisa de triunfo, giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, entrando en el aula.

-Escúchame bien, Naruko, porque no te lo voy a repetir… -empezó a decir, pero se calló de golpe.

Delante suya había una persona vestida con un uniforme de marinerita idéntico al que llevaba Naruko; esa persona sujetaba en las manos la bolsa de deporte de Naruko, y las uñas de esas manos tenían una impecable manicura francesa, y estaban decoradas, además, con florecitas blancas, justo como las tenía Naruko.

Sin embargo, había una cosa en la que aquella persona no se parecía a la rubia: en que era un chico.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Encantada de conoceros. Me llamo Ana y ésta es la sexta historia que publico en fanfiction desde que empecé a moverme por el sitio. Sin embargo, creo que es de las primeras que escribí, cuando me estaba preparando para empezar. Recuerdo que la fecha en la que redacté el primer capítulo no coincidía con la de la historia (inicio de curso, como es obvio), así que decidí dejar pasar el tiempo para subirla. Actualmente voy bastante retrasada en lo que actualizar mis historias se refiere, empezando por mi otro fic de Naruto, que es un NaruHina. Quiero actualizar todas mis historias, pero decidí comenzar publicando otra nueva porque sólo tenía que pasarla a limpio en el ordenador y la inspiración siempre me fluye mejor después de retomar algo.<p>

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y que, si es así, me digáis qué os ha parecido o simplemente me comentéis algo.

El segundo capítulo también está ya escrito y lo subiré algún tiempo después de éste, pero procuraré que no sea demasiado. ¡Es una promesa, _dattebayo_! XD

Nos vemos pronto ^^


End file.
